Si fueras mío
by Kurousagii
Summary: "Olvídate de ella… sólo piensa en mí…" ¿Cómo es que puedes seguir sufriendo por alguien como ella…? Yo quiero hacer que la olvides, yo quiero hacer que me aceptes, quiero ocupar el lugar que ella ha dejado… Yo… quiero que Allen me quiera.
1. El comienzo

_DGM no me pertenece._

* * *

_Jueves 2:10 PM_

Los pasillos… hoy lucen muy solitarios. El timbre de salida… ya ha sido tocado… pero aún así… yo sigo vagando.

Me dirijo al salón para recoger mis cosas e irme. Levanto la vista, y _él _viene caminando hacia mí…

Tal vez si lo describo, para ti no signifique nada. Tal vez si lo describo, puede que en ti, no pueda provocar _absolutamente nada_.

Pero para mí… _es como si me apretarán con una mano el corazón._

Pasa a un lado mío, y gira su rostro regalándome una fugaz sonrisa. Sigo caminando y sólo escucho el _ruidoso latir _proveniente de mi pecho.

_¿Por qué me siento así?_

A_ ése _chico… no le he podido apartar la mirada desde aquella vez.

Lo contaré _una vez más… _aunque todos los días, dentro de mi mente es la _misma historia…_ es lindo recordarlo, es triste _saber que no pasará nada más._

_Lunes 2:16 PM_

Tan sólo había olvidado algo en mi pupitre, o más bien a un lado, se trataba de mi paraguas, así que regresaba por él. La escuela ya estaba casi vacía, pues llovía y todos se iban. Abrí la puerta un poco y me detuve a mirar cuando escuché a una chica decir una de las frases más hirientes…

-Rompamos, no quiero seguir saliendo contigo…- ella dio media vuelta y sin tomar en cuenta mi presencia, siguió caminando, dejando a su ex pareja, ahí, _parada y… abandonada_.

_Lo miré…_ no parpadeaba. Si tengo que ser honesta… estaba segura que de sus ojos… _lágrimas iban a rodar_. Agachó la cabeza y su expresión no reflejaba otra cosa más que dolor, _puro dolor_.

Recogí rápido lo que había olvidado y estaba a punto de irme, cuando sentí que tomó mi muñeca.

-¿Po… Podrías quedarte un momento…?- abrí mi boca sorprendida… ¿Debía quedarme? ¿Debía quedarme y seguir viendo como _sufría…_?

-Claro…- segundos después de que respondí, _se quebró_… sus piernas no lo sostuvieron más y cayó de rodillas al suelo, _cayendo yo junto con él._

Se aferraba a mi brazo con fuerza_, eso dolía_… dolía, pero… _me dolía aún más verlo de esa manera. _

A este tipo…_ lo conocía. _

Desde que se transfirió había llamado mi atención, pero _fue tan sólo eso_.

Y ahora lo tengo aquí… tan cerca, _consolándolo, _acariciando su cabeza, mientras se _desahoga._

**_Tengo a Allen Walker apoyado en mi hombro, llorando._**

* * *

Vuelvo con otra historia Allena, espero que les guste, déjenme su opinión con un review, si les gusto el cap. o si no les gusto, esta historia estará conformada por cortos capítulos que nos explicará Lenalee, entonces, nos vemos en el próximo.


	2. La lluvia

_DGM no me pertenece. _

* * *

_Lunes 5:42 PM_

Sus gritos ahogados se habían detenido. Sus lágrimas se habían detenido. No me importaba, si la blusa blanca de mi uniforme estaba mojada.

Sus cabellos blancos caían y ocultaban su rostro, únicamente _dejando ver aquello_ que fue lo que me llamó la atención. La cicatriz que abarcaba su mejilla izquierda… atravesando su párpado… terminando en su frente y al final una forma de estrella.

_**Raro… ¿No? **_Podía ser raro… pero yo pienso que es _**hermosamente único**__._

Repentinamente con sus brazos _me rodeó_, sin esperar más, _yo también lo abracé._

_¿Estoy siendo demasiado blanda con él?_

Lágrimas volvían a caer.

_**¿Por qué tan sólo debía observarlo? **_

Pero… _¿Qué podía hacer yo para ayudarlo?_

-Walker… debemos irnos… está oscureciendo…- _susurré en su oído_, él asintió.

Se separó de mí, sus ojos estaban rojos y más pequeños de lo normal. Los talló por enésima vez. Me levanté y lo observé. _No llegué a pensar_ que alguien como él, tendría sentimientos tan frágiles.

_Él parecía frágil…_

-Lenalee… ¿Cierto?-

-¿Eh…?- _Ah, esa soy yo. _–Sí, Lenalee Lee…-

-Lamento haberte obligado a quedarte…- su voz aún temblaba.

-No, no te preocupes…-

Se puso de pie y tomó su mochila, me miró con _una sonrisa_, una sonrisa la cual detrás de ella, _se escondía_ un tormentoso dolor… y yo, _yo podía sentirlo._

-Te llevaré a casa- Allen Walker se adelantó.

Lo seguí una vez volví a tomar el paraguas que se me había caído. Lo seguí _en silencio_ hasta llegar a la entrada…

_**¿Por qué precisamente tenía que llover hoy…?**_

* * *

Otro corto cap. espero que les guste, gracias por sus review's. Que estén de lo mejor, nos leemos.


	3. Frío

_DGM no me pertenece _

* * *

_Lunes 6:03 PM_

La lluvia cae tan fuerte que no se ve nada alrededor. Walker está a mi costado viendo a la nada. Su mirada parece _estar muerta._

-Traes contigo un paraguas ¿No?-

-Sí…-

-Entonces vete, no desperdicies más tu tiempo aquí…-

-Si tú… Si tú quieres podríamos usarlo juntos-

Caminamos muy lento. Estamos muy cerca, nuestros hombros se rozan uno con otro. Yo llevo el paraguas, el hombro de él se está mojando… _me acercó aún más._

A él no parece molestarle, más bien…_ no parece percatarse. _

_Quiero decirle algo…_ pero no sé qué. Mejor me quedo callada… _sí, es mejor no decir nada. _

_Desearía que todos los sentimientos tristes que hacen que el corazón de Walker duela… la lluvia los arrastrara lejos de él. Así él… dejaría de poner una cara que no reflejara otra cosa más que dolor. _

De seguro está pensando en_** ella… **__seguramente, ella no sale de su cabeza… Ella… Road Kamelot,_ tan aniñada y egoísta, tan cariñosa pero a la vez horriblemente venenosa.

Había escuchado que estaban muy acaramelados, que se llevaban muy bien, que durarían un largo tiempo juntos. Y así fue, hasta hace unas horas.

_No puedo olvidar_ su tono neutro al decir aquella frase… ni sus ojos más fríos que un iceberg al ver a Walker y luego intercambiar miradas conmigo.

-Yo vivo por aquí… puedes llevártelo-

Asintió, me volteó a ver_, por un segundo me quedé sin aliento…_ después entendí sin necesidad de palabras.

-No te preocupes, no le diré a nadie- le sonreí.

Agachó la mirada, tomó el paraguas, siguió caminando, lo veía alejarse. Corrí a hasta la puerta de mi casa y me detuve.

_Mi pecho… __**se sentía tan frío y vacío…**_

* * *

Otro capítulo cortito, la semana pasada iba a publicar pero se llevaron mi pc T.T de echo iba a publicar cada sábado pero como les digo no se pudo :I Bueno, gracias por sus review's, espero que este cap. les guste c: nos vemos el otro fin, bye bye(:


	4. Sin pensar

_DGM no me pertenece_

* * *

_Martes 9:41 AM_

Al día siguiente no nos dirigimos ninguna palabra, ni un mísero Buenos días. Por el momento _éramos desconocidos._ De clases diferentes y ningún amigo en común, dos completos extraños, _eso éramos tú y yo._

Al timbrar para el receso, llevo mi bentou conmigo y me siento en una de las bancas que están al aire libre. Mal hecho, el cielo se _está oscureciendo._ Pero yo seguí saboreando mi almuerzo.

Tan sólo llevaba la mitad de él, cuando una gota cayó en mi nariz. Levanté la mirada_, extrañada…_ Se sentía raro… _ser tocada por una gota de agua._ Él vino a mi mente. Todas las lágrimas que derramó…

_¿Qué significaban para mí? _

Las gotas empezaron a ser más frecuentes, seguía inmóvil, observando las grisáceas nubes. Me ofrecí a ayudarlo… y ahora…

_**¿Por qué no puedo sacarlo de mi mente?**_

Apareció encima de mí… mi paraguas, siendo detenido por él.

-¿Por qué te estás mojando? Lenalee-

_Su voz, su suave voz, otro de sus encantos, que me cautivó. _

-Por un momento me quedé pensando… ¿Vienes a regresarme mi paraguas, Walker?-

-Allen está bien… ¿Puedo sentarme antes de que se mojé completamente?-

No respondí, _pero después de todo se sentó. _

_Otra vez… bajó el mismo paraguas, rozando hombro con hombro y mirando a la nada. _

-Yo… quería darte las gracias- Giré la mirada, percatándome que él ya me estaba viendo.

-¿Las gracias?-

-Pues, sí, supongo… aquél fue, un momento de debilidad… que bien que hubo una persona cerca de mí justamente en ese momento…-

-Si no hubiera sido yo, hubiera sido la misma historia…-

-No, la verdad es que… _me alegra que fueras tú_, Lenalee…-

Mi rostro ardió fugazmente. Incliné la cabeza para que mi corto cabello lo escondiera.

_**Mi mente empieza a vagar… y sin darme cuenta, hablo sin pensar.**_

-¿Podríamos irnos juntos… hoy?-

* * *

Viernes por la madrugada, y yo actualizando :I espero sea de su agrado, si les ha gustado un review y si no también XD. Les deseó una feliz navidad, pasenla bonito. He hecho una imagen como portada del fic, ése cuadrito verde de la esquina o: las imágen (es) que usé no me pertenecen en absoluto. Kurousagii cambio y fuera.


	5. Su piel

_DGM no me pertenece._

* * *

_Martes 9:58 AM_

Su rostro no mostraba otra cosa más que impresión. Llevé mis manos a mi boca.

-No… no quise decir-

-Si a ti no te molesta, puedo acompañarte…- lo miré y asentí.

Una sensación que no puedo describir, me invade.

-Debemos irnos antes de que nos mojemos completamente-

Nos levantamos al mismo tiempo y caminamos hasta llegar a un lugar con techo. Él se despidió, y dijo que me esperaría en el salón.

_En ése salón. _

Ahora que pensaba bien, el chico con el que había hablado hoy, no era el mismo de ayer. Y también me daba cuenta, que la sonrisa que traía siempre había sido falsa.

_¿Era así… también cuando estaba con ella? _

_Martes 2:01 PM_

Se me hacía tarde, unos profesores me llamaron justamente después del timbre. La lluvia seguía cayendo, aceleré el paso.

_Y si él… ¿Ya se había marchado…? _Ojala estuviera allí, ojala cuando abriera la puerta…_ él…_

_**Estaba allí. **_

Sentado encima de un pupitre, y viendo fuera de la ventana. No quería moverme ni hacer ni un ruido, la imagen de su perfil… _era simplemente perfecta._ Pero… otra vez… _esa cara,_ la cara que pone cuando piensa en ella, _aparece ante mí._

Camino hacia él, y miro fuera de la ventana, _era ésa mujer…_ caminando bajo un paraguas transparente, saboreando una dulce paleta.

_¿Qué hacer para que ya no piense en ella? _

Miro hacia el piso, y recuerdo como lo tuve tan cerca y llorando, tan vulnerable y débil.

_¿Cómo es que puedes seguir sufriendo por alguien como ella…? _

Apoyé mi mano en el dorso de la suya.

-Allen- giró rápidamente al ser llamado por mí.

Con mi otra mano tomé su mejilla y lo besé en ella.

_**La piel de Allen… lucía tan pálida.**_

* * *

Otro cap. más. espero sea de su agrado, gracias por sus review c:


	6. Lo que siento

_DGM no es mío._

* * *

_Martes 2:13 PM_

"_**Olvídate de ella… sólo piensa en mí…"**_

Recalcaba una y otra vez en mi mente. Nuestras miradas se entrelazaron por un par de segundos. Me separé de él y empecé a caminar.

-Estaré en la entrada- Agarré mi mochila.

Él seguía sin moverse, sorprendido por mi acto. Una vez atravesé la puerta, _sentí mis pies moverse más rápido_. Sentía mis piernas ligeras, y que mi corazón se escuchaba por todos los pasillos.

Era extraño… me sentía extremadamente feliz, por tan sólo un beso en la mejilla. Me detuve justamente en la entrada, _estaba impaciente porque él llegara._

_Estaba impaciente por caminar junto a él bajo el paraguas. _Estiré la mano y unas gotas cayeron en la palma de mi mano, se sentían frescas.

_**¿Qué es el amor? **_

_**¿Será que el amor… es tan frío y transparente como una gota de lluvia? **_

_**¿Será que el amor… es así? **_

_Tan frío y transparente como una gota de lluvia cayendo. No podemos verlo, pero si sentirlo… o tal vez cayendo desde el cielo, hasta chocar con algo, esparciéndose alrededor, desintegrándose… pero quedando una sensación de que estuvo ahí._

Y me doy la vuelta, él está allí parado mirándome como yo a él.

_¿Qué esperábamos el uno del otro…?_

Caminó y se puso a mi lado abrió el paraguas y seguimos el camino del día anterior. No intercambiamos palabras, ni si quiera me despedí, sólo salí corriendo hasta la puerta de mi casa.

Eché un vistazo, y él sonreía ampliamente.

_Siento como si mi corazón se detuviera. _

Él sigue caminando y desaparece, pero yo sigo mirando hacia el mismo lugar donde minutos antes él estaba.

Inconscientemente mi brazo se estira… _una gota cae en ella._

_**Lo que siento en este preciso momento… lo describiría con una gota de lluvia.**_

* * *

Cursilerías, cursilerías everywhere xD Ok no .-. Gracias por sus comentarios y a esas personitas que pasan y leen n.n que tengan un lindo día, porque yo muero de frío T.T y hace como tres días que no veo el sol :c Kurousagii cambio y fuera.


	7. Yo quiero

_DGM no me pertenece._

* * *

_Viernes 10:17 AM_

Estamos donde empezamos. Les he compartido mis recuerdos más preciados.

_Y el miércoles tampoco me acerqué a él, ni él a mí. El jueves me bastó con la sonrisa que me dio a ver. Me fui tranquila a casa, pero a la vez muy sola… porque ese día, no llovía… _

_Pero hoy… Hoy es otro día queriendo observar a Allen Walker. _

Recorro los pasillos llenos de gente a mitad del receso, algo llama mi atención desde afuera de la ventana. Es una cabellera blanca… Parece que el chico está pensando.

Lo miro por un buen rato _¿Seré vista como un tipo de acosadora?_

Allen… _¿Qué me has hecho para no poder dejar de mirarte?_ _Me haz hechizado… con tus lágrimas haz hecho mi corazón, tuyo. _

Allen es un chico un poco más alto que yo, tiene iris color plateado, tiene una cicatriz que abarca un espacio de su rostro, es lo que más me gusta de él, y… _es el chico que me gusta. Él es el primero que logra hacerme suspirar. _

Su vista se levanta, me agachó con rapidez.

_**¿Por qué me escondo?**_

_No quiero que se dé cuenta de mis sentimientos… _

_Porque no quiero que me lastime… _

_Porque él sigue pensando en esa chica… _

_Yo quiero hacer que la olvides, yo quiero hacer que me aceptes, quiero ocupar el lugar que ella ha dejado… _

_**Yo… quiero que Allen me quiera.**_

* * *

El cap. 7 espero sea de su agrado c: agradezco que se tomen el tiempo de leer esta historia. Kurousagi cambio y fuera.


	8. Más tiempo

_DGM no me pertenece._

* * *

_Viernes 2:05 PM_

**_Cuanto más intentaba ocultar estos sentimientos, crecían y crecían, más y más. _**

**...**

**..**

**.**

Estaba justamente en la entrada. Parada, sumida en mis pensamientos. Otra vez llovía… y yo, no tenía mi paraguas. Algunos corrían cubriéndose con su mochila, a otros no les importaba la lluvia.

Entonces… _¿Por qué yo sigo aquí parada? ¿Qué estoy esperando?_

-No es como si él fuera a venir…- susurré y di un paso, lista para irme. No me podía mover ya que alguien agarraba mi brazo.

-¿Me estabas esperando… Lenalee?- su voz entró por mi oído, sabía que era él.

-N-no…-

-¿Es así? Pensé que querías tu paraguas…- de algún modo parecía decepcionado.

-Bueno, es que yo pensé que estarías ocupado y no vendrías a entregármelo…-

-De eso nada, es sólo que… me quedé a mirar algo-

-Ah, era eso… entonces-

_Tu cara me lo dice todo, idiota. Me dice que has visto algo que no te gustó… que la has visto con alguien más. _

-Vámonos- le arrebaté el paraguas y lo abrí, tomé su mano y lo atraje cerca de mí.

-Deberías animarte, ya llegó el fin de semana- le sonreí, para que ya no pensara en aquello… aquí estaba yo.

-Tienes razón… ¿Qué harás este fin?-

-¿Yo…? Em… creo que no haré nada importante…-

Lo veo, y sus ojos plateados están mirándome fijamente, esos ojos… hoy tienen un brillo especial.

Me detengo, y nos estamos viendo el uno al otro.

-Y tú… ¿Qué harás?- parpadeaba como si tuviera sueño, pero era su perfume masculino el que me estaba drogando en esos momentos.

-Supongo que… nada- se agachó un poquito, estábamos a escasos centímetros de que nuestros labios se rozaran.

-Pero… ¿Sabes…? Mi novia, recientemente rompió conmigo… ¿Querrías consolarme aún más de lo que ya lo has hecho… Lenalee?- con ese rostro de chico sexy tomó mi barbilla y parecía que estaba a punto de besarme… pero no lo hizo, ya que se apartó.

-Ja… ¿Pero que estoy diciendo…? Tan sólo olví-

-Está bien, sí es lo que quieres, lo haré- Lo miré sin vacilación y él se dio cuenta.

_**Sólo quería estar un tiempo más junto a ti…**_

* * *

Me reporto con otro cap de esta historia c: el prox. los sorprenderá e.e xD o eso creo .-. Que tengan lindo día. Kurousagii cambio y fuera.


	9. Sexo

_DGM no me pertenece._

* * *

_Viernes 3:14 PM_

**_-Hagámoslo, yo te consolaré, Allen- _**

**...**

**..**

**.**

Le di el paraguas para que lo llevara él, y yo tome su otra mano arrastrándolo conmigo. Abrí la puerta de mi casa y entramos. Me quité los zapatos mojados y le dije que lo hiciera también, pero él seguía parado, viéndome.

-¿Qué pasa?-

-De verdad… ¿Lo harás?- preguntó, aún sin creerlo. Sonreí de medio lado y me acerqué a él, lo tomé del cuello de su camisa y lo besé.

Al principio un beso violento, pero después lo fui volviendo algo suave. No parecía querer besarme, segundos después se dejó llevar. Lo iba empujando hasta que topara con la puerta y le besé la clavícula, mientras me encargaba de cerrar con llave la puerta.

-Ahora… ¿Me crees…?- levanté la vista para encararlo.

Su rostro estaba sonrojado y parecía un poco acelerado. Me felicité internamente. Lo abracé y lo mordí levemente en el cuello. Escuché como suspiró y eso me gustó. Me alejé de él, para dejarlo con ganas de más.

Fui a tomar un vaso con agua para tranquilizarme. ¿Yo besando a Allen? ¿Era cierto lo que acababa de hacer? Debí haberme vuelto loca en el transcurso de la semana… Estaba a punto de llenar otro vaso, cuando siento que alguien me abraza por la cintura y su respiración pega en mi nuca.

_¿Quién podría ser…?_

Mejor dicho…

_**¿Quién más podría ser…?**_

Sus manos delinean mis curvas, tocan mi espalda, parecen resbalarse por los costados de mis muslos y vuelven a subir hasta mis brazos enredándolos en su cuello. Besa con intensidad mi cuello, mordiendo y a veces lamiendo.

-Allen…- que dijera su nombre pareció emocionarlo, ya que me giró completamente y tomó mis mejillas con una mano, apretándolas.

-¿Dónde está el cuarto?-

-En el segundo piso-

-Tsk- se quejó agachándose un poco, sujetando mis piernas para que las amarrara en su cintura y me sostuviera de su cuello. Entonces subimos las escaleras. Preguntó cuál era el cuarto, yo respondí, me tiró en la cama, se subió encima de mí y me perdí en mis pensamientos.

Desabotonó su camisa y luego desabotonó la mía. Tan sólo observaba el espectáculo que pasaba frente a mis ojos. Con brusquedad bajó mi brassier hasta mi abdomen, me vio por segundos y se lanzó contra mis pechos.

Esto no parecía para nada lo que me había propuesto, y yo no parecía estar consolándolo, más bien parecía que se desquitaba conmigo por haber roto con su novia… tampoco debería alegrarme si lo tengo así… después de todo, para él no significará otra cosa que:

_**Sexo sin sentimientos.**_

* * *

Gracias por leerlo, un capítulo más, un poco más largo, creo... gracias por sus review's y espero que me sigan dejando su opinión. Ojala les guste este cap. C: que tengan lindo fin de semana. Kurousagii cambio & fuera.


	10. Demasiado tarde

_DGM no me pertenece._

* * *

_Viernes 4:02 PM_

_¿Estaba disfrutándolo…? Sí, lo estaba, más de lo que podría imaginarme._

**…**

**..**

**.**

-Mmm… Allen…- yo gemía y él acariciaba mis largas piernas con su mano, y a la vez se concentraba en hacerme sentir bien. Aquellos dos dedos dentro de mi intimidad, saliendo y entrando, hasta llegar a un magnífico orgasmo. Hasta este momento, ninguna palabra había salido de su boca, hasta que…

-Lenalee… voy a…- los dos respirábamos con dificultad, cuando por fin habló, clavó su mirada en la mía, entendí. Lo acerqué a mis labios, empezando con un sutil roce lujurioso… seguido de un beso, que desprendía ternura, me correspondió… por un momento, pensé que lo hacía de la misma manera y eso… _**me hizo tan feliz.**_

_Porque… besarte, fue como sentir que volaba… como tocar el cielo con la yema de los dedos… como sentir que a tu lado todo… absolutamente todo… sería perfecto, sin ningún defecto._

De su pantalón sacó su cartera y de ahí, un preservativo.

_Eso no me sorprendió… pero me hizo entrar en duda… será acaso que con ella… __**con ella…**_

Tras habérselo puesto, abrió mis piernas, se acomodó y…

-Puedes rasguñarme si quieres… eres virgen ¿No es así?- su voz ronca resonó en mi cabeza.

Asentí con vergüenza. Lo abracé y estaba lista para clavarle mis uñas, lo hice justo después de sentir que algo entraba, después de sentir un dolor inmenso, en mi interior algo parecía haberse quebrado, como un vidrio siento tirado al piso.

Abrí mi boca pero ni un grito salió, lágrimas rodaron mis mejillas, Allen las lamió para hacerlas desaparecer. Con sus manos tomó cada lado de mi cintura, subió delineando mi figura, las pasó por detrás de mi espalda. Agachó su cuerpo, escondiendo su rostro entre el espacio de mi hombro y cuello.

_Por una milésima de segundo… era como si mi estuviera abrazando con cariño. _

_Realmente… él, me abrazaba porque quería… ¿O sólo fingía?_

_Me aferré a él, sin ver nada más que el techo, a los alrededores el oscuro cuarto._

_Las hebras de cabello haciéndome cosquillas levemente, la lluvia golpeando la ventana..._

Sin previo aviso, Allen empezó a moverse, pero ya no dolía,_ al contrario se sentía muy bien… así que no me quejé._

_**Ya es demasiado tarde para lamentarse…**_

* * *

Gracias a las personas que toman parte de su tiempo para leer ésta historia, gracias a los que dejaron review el capítulo anterior y los que lo hicieron desde el primer capítulo. En fin, llego con otro cap. corto, espero sea de su agrado. Nos leemos el otro fin. Tengan lindo día. Kurousagii cambio y fuera.


	11. Quédate

_DGM no me pertenece. _

* * *

_Viernes 5:17 PM_

_**Se supone que después de hacer el 'amor', tú… caes exhausta en los brazos de tu pareja y duermen hasta el próximo amanecer… **_

_Pero no hubo tal cosa para Allen y yo, porque… no somos una pareja…_

**…**

**..**

**.**

_**Y al terminar todo eso…**_ le ofrecí a Allen darse una ducha mientras le lavaba y secaba su uniforme.

_Mi primera vez… con mi primer amor. _

_¿Alguna vez… lo habrá hecho… con ella? _

_¿Lo habrá hecho pensando en ella…? _

Y si así fue…

_Entonces… lo que hicimos hoy, no tiene ningún significado. Al menos… no para él. _

¿Qué hacer para ser la única en su vida?

_¿Qué hacer para tocar su piel sin salir herida…? _

Me invade una profunda tristeza… se apodera de mi interior, y ahí permanece quieta. Parece como una fuga de agua… y no cesa.

Pero no puedo culparlo, porque fui yo la que aceptó. Era _yo la que deseaba tenerlo así de cerca._

Su ropa ya está lista, la doblo y me acerco al baño, sigilosamente abro la puerta, él está mirando al piso. Su frente pegada a la pared, no logro ver sus ojos… hebras de cabello blanco los cubren, como si no quisieran ser vistos, se esconden de mí, y no puedo hacer nada.

-Allen, te he traído tus ropas, las toallas están en el cajón de arriba…- no contestó, mejor para mí… porque no quería escuchar su voz. No quería escucharlo decir que el sexo había sido pésimo. Porque me dolería pensar… _¿Acaso ella era tan buena en la cama? _

_Perdón por no serlo… quería hacerte olvidarla, y terminé haciendo que la recordaras._

Yo ya me había duchado primero, así que me fui a sentar a la sala. No supe cuánto tiempo había pasado, pero Allen no salía, mis ojos se iban cerrando poco a poco, hasta que no supe más.

Algo frío, tocaba mi mejilla, la acariciaba y de repente, _ese frío desapareció_. Al contrario, mis piernas entraron en calor, como si algo cayera encima de ellas, aún no quería levantarme, _pero quería saber que pasaba._

Abrí los ojos con pesadez, y vi a Allen acercarse hasta darme un beso en la frente, permaneció allí por varios segundos.

_¿Se trataba de un sueño…? _

Entonces se alejaba, su varonil esencia se iba. Estiré mi mano y alcance su camisa blanca… ahora que él había decidido acercarse… no quería que huyera, no quería que se fuera…

-No te vayas…- supliqué.

Si era un sueño... si en verdad era mi sueño, desearía que él no se fuera, que se quedara a mi lado un poco más, _porque si no estoy con él ahora, me sentiría sola. _

_Quiero pasar más tiempo, sólo los dos… para borrar ésa soledad tuya, desvaneciéndola como por arte de magia… entonces…_

_**Aunque sea por lástima, quédate junto a mí.**_

* * *

Actualizo de nuevo en sábado, yo y mis caps. cortos s: agradezco sus review's :) y bueno, ojalá les guste, tengan lindo fin de semana. **K**urousagii cambio y fuera.


	12. No podré

_DGM no me pertenece._

* * *

_Sábado 1:58 AM_

Mi cuerpo se sentía tibio, eso es algo tan raro… siempre suelo estar tan fría.

Sin querer hacerlo, abrí mis párpados con lentitud, mis pies traté de mover, sentí algo rozar mi cintura, sin entender, traté de levantarme, apoyando mis manos en ¿El sillón? Espera, esto, no es el sillón.

-Ah… All…- el chico en el que había estado durmiendo por quien sabe cuánto, giró, siendo yo arrastrada por él. Quedé contra el respaldo del sillón y acorralada por él. No sabía si estar feliz o no, después de todo… no había sido un sueño, _se ha quedado a mi lado…_

Levanté la vista, sonreí, conocer otra faceta suya, me hace sentir especial. Quiero conocer hasta lo más profundo de Allen. Quiero que todo lo que sé de ti… me pertenezca, cada lágrima, cada beso. Porque yo he conocido un tú, que nadie conoce, _ni siquiera ella…_

-Road…- susurraste. No importa cuántas veces digas su nombre… _haré que digas el mío. _

Eso era lo que pensaba…

Pero parece que olvido algo… algo muy importante…

"_**Lo que él siente por ti" **__en mi mente, ésa frase apareció._

_Es verdad… yo…_

_¿Qué es lo estoy haciendo…? _

_¿Qué es lo que acabo de hacer…?_

Estoy abusando de él… lo estoy haciendo. Sólo porque no tiene con quién volver… _**me estoy aprovechando de él… **_

Lo que me ha dicho jugando, para mí fue la oportunidad perfecta, para saciar ésta necesidad de tenerlo para mí, solamente para mí…

Porque… no era posible ¿Cierto? Que él pensara en mí de una forma romántica de un día para otro…

_Ni siquiera me conoce… ni siquiera lo conozco. Tal vez no importe cuánto trate de esforzarme de ahora en adelante… él… __**su corazón**__… seguirá siendo de ella. _

Comencé a llorar en silencio, para que no se diera cuenta… _para no quedar en vergüenza_… en silencio… _como siempre lo he hecho…_

Cuando despierte le diré… _que esto debemos olvidar._

_Que esto jamás debió suceder, porque yo…_

_**No podré borrar el amor que siento, aunque no sea correspondido por él…**_

* * *

Me presento con el capítulo 12 de éste fanfic. Gracias por seguirlo y gracias a los que dejan review, espero sea de su agrado éste cap. Que estén de lo mejor, nos leemos la próx. semana :).


	13. Rogar

_DGM no me pertenece. _

* * *

_Sábado 2:06 AM_

Escuchaba… a lo lejos escuchaba, a una persona respirar. Me pregunto… ¿Dónde estoy…? Éste… no es el color de mi sillón. Éste… tampoco es el perfume de Road… empiezo a buscar, hasta encontrar a alguien que se me hacía familiar.

Al verla, fugazmente, imágenes empiezan a pasar por mi cabeza

_**Lo recuerdo… lo recuerdo todo.**_

_¿Por qué había hecho tal cosa…? _

Nuevamente la miro… ella está sollozando, ocultando su rostro y en silencio llorando.

_Lo que hice ayer… ¿Fue tan malo…?_

Sí… lo fue, la traté como un objeto para desquitarme…

_¿Desquitarme, por qué? _

_**Porque ella me dejó…**_

_Yo… realmente yo, la amaba._ Se lo juré por mi vida… y aún así… a ella no le importó. Fui tan idiota al creer que lo nuestro jamás acabaría… fui tan idiota y mis amigos me lo decían, fui tan idiota que… _acabo de lastimar a una persona inocente. _

¿Me veía tan mal que ella… se ofreció a consolarme? ¿Tan mal me veía…?

Lo peor de todo fue que acepté, acepté que ella ocupara el lugar que habían dejado… _acepté que ella sufriera el coraje que traía encima cuando Road me dejó… _

-Lo siento… perdón… lo siento- empezó a susurrar. No tienes que disculparte… es mi culpa, me aproveché de ti… y de tu cuerpo. Soy yo el que debería estar arrepintiéndose…

Me aproveché de lo amable que fuiste al quedarte ése día… _me aproveché de la dulce y tranquila aura que emitías… _y no puedo hacer nada, para que lo olvides así como así… _no puedo hacer nada. _

_**Una chica como tú… jamás debió conocer a alguien como yo…**_

Trató de borrar las lágrimas que caían, pero no se detenían… _dejó expuesto su rostro, dejó expuesto su dolor. _

Así… _¿Así me veía yo…? ¿Así fue como ella a mí… me vio? _

_¿Estando de ésa forma… fue con la que con ternura me abrazó…? _

Inconscientemente la abracé, haciéndome el dormido…en su cabeza mi barbilla apoyé. Mordí mi labio con miedo…

_**Te lo ruego… deja de llorar.**_

* * *

T.T Se vale llorar, bueno, espero les guste y me dejen su opinión. Que tengan lindo fin o lo que queda de él .-. Kurousagii cambio y fuera.


	14. Irrealidad

_DGM no me pertenece_

* * *

_Sábado 7:23 AM_

_Después de abrazarla y que ella dejara de llorar, cayeron en los brazos de Morfeo una vez más._

Allen despertó, recordando que Lenalee estaba a un costado de él, no se movió más. Se dio cuenta que no había nadie a su lado… y un rico olor a pan tostado captó su olfato. Las luces de la cocina estaban encendidas. Con pereza, pero a la vez con hambre, se levantó, trató de no hacer ruido al caminar, al llegar la luz le caló en los ojos. Se acostumbró un poco y guio su vista a la cabellera verde. Sus piernas cubiertas por unas medias grises, un short de mezclilla y una blusa de cuello de tortuga de manga larga, blanca, calzaba sus pantuflas de conejo. Tarareaba una canción mientras ponía otra rebanada de pan en el tostador, y agarraba otra para ponerle mantequilla. Era una de las vistas matutinas más lindas que había visto.

Trató de decir algo… pero tan sólo abría la boca, la volvía a cerrar y así sucesivamente. Rascó su cabeza, haciendo una mueca con sus labios.

_¿Cómo debía hablarle después de aquello…? _

Dio media vuelta, sin encontrar una respuesta. Dio un paso y rápidamente fue delatado. Su estómago había sido el culpable. Giró para encarar a la chica.

-Allen, buenos días, te has levantado muy temprano- habló con un pan en la boca, y el chico muy apenas le entendió. Su rostro era gracioso, al tener una mejilla más inflada que la otra, una risilla mental se le escapó, Lenalee estiró un plato con rebanadas de pan tostadas, frente a ella. Después de haber masticado y tragado el que traía.

-¿Quieres un poco?- ofreció, el albino sonrió, con algo de hambre, recibiendo entre sus manos el plato, procurando que su saliva no cayera de su boca.

-Por allí está la mermelada de uva y por allá la de fresa- seguía embarrando mantequilla en otro, llevándolo a su boca, al mismo tiempo, uno más se asomaba por el agujero del tostador, calientito y listo para ser embarrado. Unos minutos después, en otro plato había hecho una pirámide de rebanadas de pan. Con esos serían más que suficientes, o eso creía, ella ya había comido algunos, y por lo que sabía de Allen, o al menos de los rumores en el comedor, era que su apetito no tenía fin.

-Jugo de manzana o de naranja ¿O prefieres agua?- abrió el refrigerador, esperando respuesta.

-De manzana, por favor- Allen observó el plato donde se encontraba la obra maestra de la chica, masticando su última crujiente rebanada de pan, buscó el mueble para cuatro personas. La chica sacó el galón de jugo, él volteó para saber en qué podía ayudar, Lenalee trató de llevar el plato en una mano y el jugo en otra, le hicieron una mala jugada y el peso del jugo la hizo balancearse, el albino alcanzó a tomar el plato para que la comida no resbalara y la tuvo cerca de nuevo, el iris violeta lo hipnotizó por fugaces segundos.

-Eso ha sido de ayuda- le dijo ella, dándole el plato y ahora llevando el galón a la mesa, se olvidó los vasos así que fue por ellos, él seguía ahí parado, de alguna manera… eso no era lo que esperaba… ¿Qué? ¿Esperaba algo más? _Quizá un beso o tan sólo un roce de labios…_

-Apúrate, que se enfrían- le sonrió Lenalee ya estando en la mesa. Se apresuró a llevar el plato y ponerlo en el centro. Comieron en silencio, cuando vio que él había terminado y sólo tomaba de su vaso, su boca se abrió, pero ella no quería escuchar qué le diría.

-¿Sabes…? Fui yo la que aceptó, tú lo decías jugando, pero yo fui quien lo tomó en serio… no necesitas pedir que lo guarde en secreto, esto, desde el principio tenía pensado olvidarlo… porque para ti, no significa nada ¿Cierto?- una leve sonrisa le fue dirigida a él, únicamente a él.

Boquiabierto, quedó mudo. Eso no era lo que tenía planeado decir. En verdad, se había convertido en una persona cruel, la peor de todas para él. Pero aunque ella tratara de olvidarlo, eso quedaría en su memoria.

-Lo siento, lamento haberte usado de ésa manera…-

Aquél término, la hirió aún más. "Usada" como un vil objeto, para luego de que no sirva, tirarlo.

-Allen, si de verdad quieres que te perdone… olvida a ésa mujer, no porque ella te haya dejado quiere decir que tu vida terminó, es todo lo contrario, si te lastimó, demuéstrale que sólo fue una pequeña cortada, y que la puedes cicatrizar rápido… la vida sigue, no te detengas sólo por ella… sigue caminando hasta que el fin de tu vida llegue…- cerró sus párpados para tratar de no llorar. A fin de cuentas… no es como si él fuera a tomar sus palabras, de seguro ahora mismo tenía una cara de sueño o tal vez estaba bostezando.

Y al subir su mirada se encontró con lo menos esperado…

_¿Acaso había dicho algo que lo hiciera una pizca feliz? _

Parecía estar atento a esas palabras, eso no era lo que esperaba, sus ojos brillaban como diamantes, su rostro… cambió a uno de sorpresa, quizá… después de todo, no debió hablar de más. Porque ésta situación en la que se encontraban…

_**Parecía una ilusión… una completa irrealidad.**_

* * *

El capítulo más largo hasta el momento ._. espero y les guste, y pues les vengo a decir que tardare un poco más en subir cap., como sabrán era cada semana, ahora será cada dos semanas :s, de ahora en adelante serán un poquito más largos :D espero no les moleste ;A; gracias por sus review's, y más que nada, por tomarse el tiempo de leer c: Kurousagii cambio y fuera.


	15. Lágrimas

_DGM no me pertenece _

* * *

_Sábado 7:51 AM_

Estaba esperando alguna respuesta por parte de él… más bien, alguna explicación. Jamás lo había visto de ésa forma y jamás pensé verlo así de nuevo. Entonces recordé una frase que leí…

_"¿Sabías qué? cuando lloras, si la primera lágrima sale del ojo derecho, es de felicidad, si sale del ojo izquierdo, es de dolor o tristeza."_

¿Pero qué significaba esto?

Las lágrimas habían salido las dos al mismo tiempo. Yo trataba de mover mi boca, pero ésta no me hacía caso. Su mirada y la mía, no querían dejar de estar conectadas.

Los minutos parecen haberse detenido por completo. Sólo estamos él y yo. Después de todo, tal vez sea odiada, eso es lo que pensaba… después de todo, él no haría caso a esas palabras, es lo que pensaba…

Juntó sus manos, entrelazó sus dedos un poco, y se cubrió el rostro con ésa posición de manos… y lloraba… y como un río fluyendo, no paraba.

***Allen pov***

"_Han sonado igual… igual que las palabras de ésa persona." _

Sentí como si un rayo estuviera electrizando mi corazón… palabras tan fuertes… pero tan gentiles a la vez. Palabras que siempre me han dado fuerzas para seguir adelante…

"_Allen… sin importar lo que pase, sigue caminando, nunca dejes de caminar…" _

La única persona que me ha amado en realidad… y ahora, ella. Otra vez me ve en éste estado… ¿Por qué no puedo dejar de llorar…?

_Ni si quiera yo sé… si son lágrimas de felicidad, de tristeza… no sé cuál es el motivo detrás de ellas._

Ha sido testigo de mi debilidad por segunda vez, que incluso parece afectarle, porque sólo veo que sus labios tiemblan un poco, pero no sabe qué decirme…

Pero entonces… ha juntado sus labios, se ha parado, con sus puños cerrados a cada lado, lo que espero es, ser abofeteado… golpeado para entrar en razón… cierro los ojos, siento mis pestañas remojarse… y lo que esperaba…

_**Nunca llegó… nunca sucedió… **_

Lenalee… eres una persona tan amable… tu corazón es tan grande que, incluso, aceptas otra vez, consolar a éste chico, que nada más te ha causado problemas en tu vida diaria al pedirte que te quedaras a ver cómo lloraba.

¿Debería alejarte para que dejes a un lado a ésta horrible persona? Creo que no podré hacerlo por más que me lo proponga, ya te he lastimado lo suficiente, no podré hacerlo más.

Mi cabeza hundida en tu ropa, absorbe mis lágrimas. Cuando estoy ante ti… mi vergüenza se va, se aleja como si tuviera miedo.

_Contigo… puedo ser un hombre que derrame miles de lágrimas, y tú no me dirás nada. _

-Tranquilo… todo está bien, Allen- su dulce voz se hizo presente, su tranquila y dulce voz entró por mis oídos…

Hasta que salió la última gota, acariciaste mi cabello, diciéndome que todo estaba bien. Dejé de aferrarme a tus ropas, levanté la cabeza. Tu sonrisa permanecía en tus labios, tu mirada casi maternal sólo era mía…

Con tu pulgar hiciste a un lado los rastros de agua en mis ojos. Siento que jamás podré pagar esta deuda que tengo contigo.

***Lenalee pov***

-Allen, no dejes desaparecer tu sonrisa, aunque tu corazón llore, de ahora en adelante… intenta practicarlo ¿Está bien?- porque en verdad… así era como me sentía, al rozar su piel, al observarlo y tenerlo tan cerca, mi sonrisa no desaparecerá estando frente a ti.

Estaba sufriendo, viéndote sufrir también. Suavemente el sonido de la lluvia regresó. Mi corazón tembloroso, teme dar a conocer mis sentimientos.

_** No quiero perderte, aunque sé que no te tengo.**_

-No sé… de verdad que no sé, porque razón estas llorando, no es necesario que me lo digas- sonreí de medio lado.

Pareces un niño pequeño, que siempre llora… quiero pensar que ella no es la razón esta vez, quiero seguir pensando de ésa forma. Y si no lo es, espero que me cuentes, que tengas un poco de confianza en mí y me lo digas.

-De ahora en adelante… puedes apoyarte en mí todo lo que quieras- y alejé esas hebras de cabello que cubrían su frente, acariciándola sutilmente, me acerqué para besar su estrella.

_**Yo me encargaré… de que jamás, jamás, vuelvas a derramar una lágrima.**_

* * *

Sigo viva xD les vengo a dejar el capítulo 15, espero les guste ._. Gracias por sus review's y por leer, en fin nos leemos. Kurousagii cambio y fuera.


	16. Desición

_DGM no me pertenece._

* * *

***Lenalee pov***

_Sábado 10:14 AM_

Hace aproximadamente dos horas Allen se marchó. Después de calmarse, me pidió perdón, me dio las gracias, me abrazó… sentí una calidez hermosa emitir de él… que creía que lo abrazaría de igual forma, o aún más fuerte, para no dejarlo ir.

Él dijo que tenía algunas cosas que hacer… sentí que mintió, ya que ayer dijo que no haría nada.

Ni si quiera sé… si tomó en cuenta mis palabras. Ni si quiera sé… si podré llevar a cabo esas palabras.

"_De ahora en adelante… puedes apoyarte en mí todo lo que quieras" _

"_Yo me encargaré de que jamás, jamás, vuelvas a derramar una lágrima"_

Fue un impulso que surgió desde el fondo de mi alma y corazón. Yo ya formó una minúscula parte de ti… así que déjame permanecer así.

_**Yo estoy dispuesta a permanecer a tu lado, sin necesidad de convertirme en algo más que tu amiga.**_

**-.O.-O.-O.-O. -O.-O.-O.-O. -O.-O.-O.-O. -O.-O.-O.-O. -O.-O.-O.-O. -O.-O.-O.-O. -O.-O.-O.-O.-**

***Normal pov***

_Sábado 6:21 PM _

En sus manos sostenía un ramo de rosas blancas envueltas por papel celofán. Una gorra gris encima de su cabello. Con una postura algo floja, su espalda encorvada, mirada al suelo, rostro carente de emoción alguna. Volvió a soltar un vago suspiro. Levantó la cabeza, apreciando la puesta de sol, esos rayos anaranjados con tonos rojizos, sin una nube a su alrededor que pudiera opacarlo. De ésa forma, era como quería que su corazón estuviera, en una eterna calma, que no hubiera dolor ni nada, pero eso sólo lo conseguiría cuando su muerte llegara.

Miró la lápida color grisácea, con el nombre de 'Mana Walker'. Ésa persona que le dijo que no dejara de caminar, la primera que lo hizo, antes de ella. Se agachó recogiendo un recipiente de cristal, tiró el agua a un lado, sacó el bote de agua que traía lo abrió, vaciándolo. La cerró cuando estuvo un cuarto a punto de llenarse, y ahí depositó el ramo de tulipanes blancos. Se puso de cuclillas, dejó las flores cerca de la lápida y con la yema de los dedos acarició el nombre grabado.

-Mana… ¿Qué debería hacer? ¿Puedo ser capaz de volverme amigo de ésa mujer?-

'_¿Puedo permanecer a su lado sin lastimarla?'_

'_¿Puedo permanecer a su lado, después de todo lo que pasó?'_

'_Aún prometiéndome a mí mismo, no sentir por ella algo llamado amor… ¿Lo podré cumplir?'_

-Mana, estoy frente a ti, con mi corazón indeciso, pero ya no estás para alejar cualquier duda que tenga- en busca de una respuesta, escondió su plateado iris tras sus párpados, se sumió en sus pensamientos, sin importarle que estaba oscureciendo.

Pasaron unos lentos segundos, se levantó, sin decir más, caminó hasta la salida. Se subió a su bicicleta, empezando a pedalear, traía un paquete en la canastilla, una caja mediana de color blanco con un listón rojo. Siguió su camino, por las alumbradas calles.

**-.O.-O.-O.-O. -O.-O.-O.-O. -O.-O.-O.-O. -O.-O.-O.-O. -O.-O.-O.-O. -O.-O.-O.-O. -O.-O.-O.-O.-**

Un baño antes de cenar había tomado Lenalee. Con su corto cabello se alcanzó a hacer una pequeña cebolla detrás y acomodó su flequillo. Se abrigó un poco, ya que el viento estaba un poco fresco y salió a quitar las sábanas que había tendido unas horas antes.

Sacudiendo y doblándolas bien, las iba poniendo en un canasto, le faltaban algunas, pero no pudo evitar mirar al cielo. Estaba sumamente lleno de estrellas por doquier. Sus labios formaron una línea tensa…

¿Por qué no se sentía capaz de demostrarle todo lo que sentía a Walker?

Al cerrar los ojos, recordó cada minúsculo trazo de su rostro. Sus pestañas y su boca… sus brazos y su espalda… quería verlo todo, quería sentirlo de nuevo… pero ya lo había decidido, **no habría una segunda vez. **

Los brazos femeninos se levantaron, quitando una horquilla y deslizando hacia un lado la tela blanca por el alambre. Miró sin creerlo, su mano se deslizó, la sábana cayó.

Lo vio bajarse de la bicicleta, cada pequeña parte de ella vibró. Y creyó que su presencia la había creado su mente y creyó que tallando sus ojos podría despertar.

'Aquí vamos de nuevo' dentro de ella, alcanzó a escuchar. Después de que su rostro se coloreara un poco.

Parecía indeciso, al querer pasar, se rascó su nuca, giró para tomar la caja que traía. Estaba hablando, pero no escuchaba desde donde se encontraba. Hacía gestos con la cara, empezó a mirar a cualquier lado, pasó su vista por arriba, iba a seguir su camino pero algo llamó su atención.

Lenalee reaccionó y se escondió tras una sábana. Era demasiado tarde pues ya la había visto, aparte de que sus tobillos se veían claramente. El peliblanco sonrió de medio lado, todos los nervios se habían esfumado.

-¡Lenalee! ¡Sal de ahí!- gritó Allen.

'Pensará que soy idiota…' se dijo a sí misma.

Se asomó un poco. Y él alzó la mano, moviéndola como saludo.

-¿Quieres que te ayude a quitar la ropa?-

La peliverde negó con la cabeza rápidamente.

-¡¿Se te olvidó algo?!- preguntó avergonzada.

-Mmh… ¡Necesito que vengas!- eso la sorprendió aún más, estaba segura de que empezaría a tartamudear.

-¡Es-está bien pero deja de gritar, que nos están mirando!- cerró sus ojos con fuerza.

El chico volteó, era cierto, algunas personas los estaban viendo, la miró y alzó el pulgar 'Ok'. Al perecer los vecinos ya se habían fijado por las ventanas de sus hogares, lo que estaba pasando.

Se apresuró a quitar lo que le faltaba, en vez de doblarlas las hizo bolita y entró a la casa. Bajó escaleras a toda prisa, estando a punto de bajar rodando. Antes de abrir la puerta y salir, calmó su respiración… estaba emocionada, se arregló el flequillo y observó sus ropas, no eran las mejores, pero daba igual, ya la había visto.

Al tomar la perilla y girarla, su corazón parecía palpitar a toda marcha, Allen Walker estaba allí en frente, con la mirada bien fija en la luna llena que ése día había, sonreía, y para ella esa sonrisa que veía fue como inyectarse drogas e ir a otro mundo desconocido. Una foto mental de él, se iba con las demás que guardaba.

En esos momentos, ella moría de ganas de abrazarlo lentamente, rodear con sus brazos la espalda de él, con fuerza abrazarlo, un abrazo donde casi le dijera a gritos que le gustaba, que quería ser algo más y él comprendiera esos sentimientos que ella estaba reprimiendo justo ahora.

Levantó su mano, su cuerpo se movía por el deseo de querer tenerlo más cerca, estaba a punto de tomar su camisa, tenía su mano extendida para agarrar un poco de ella…

'**No quiero ser su reemplazo…'**

Aquél próximo movimiento, se desvaneció como polvo siendo llevado por el aire, así como toda emoción y su rápido palpitar. Fingió la mejor sonrisa que pudo mostrar y lo llamó.

***Allen pov***

-¿Qué te trae por aquí, Allen?- escuché su voz tan cerca, al fin.

Volteé, mirándola de arriba abajo, Lenalee hizo pucheros al verme sonreír.

-¡No me mires así, estoy toda fodonga!-

-Yo no he dicho nada, te miras bien así- se sorprendió por tal comentario, miró a otro lado con sus mejillas teñidas de un rosa pastel, y yo creo que ésta noche no me podré quitar de la cabeza ésa bella imagen… no, espera, no puedo, no puedo hacer eso, lo mejor será que deje de pensar en ello.

-Ya, en serio… ¿Qué necesitas?- parecía deprimida, tal vez no quería verme más. Junté todo el valor que pude y rogaba porque ella me comprendiera un poco…

-Lamento todo lo que te hice, de verdad, lo siento mucho, si no quieres verme más, lo entenderé, te dejaré en paz… pero quiero que sepas, que te has vuelto algo especial para mí, y no quiero dejar de hablar contigo, por favor, acepta esto- después de mi ataque de sinceridad, ni siquiera quería mirarla a los ojos, tenía mucha vergüenza, y miedo a saber su respuesta, le entregué la caja que traía; en su rostro no había otra cosa más que sorpresa, creo que eso no se lo esperaba, pero es que no me sentía nada bien, con sólo una disculpa y un gracias que le había dicho en la mañana.

-Allen… eres un idiota ¿Sabes?- rio un poco, deshaciendo el moño de la caja, abriendo un poco, se asomó y susurró 'Delicioso' cerró el paquete y habló de nuevo.

-Te lo había dicho ¿No? De ahora en adelante…- hizo una pausa, dejando que viera sus ojos color violeta, brillaban más que otros días que los había visto, se veían más grandes y llenos de vida…

-De ahora en adelante, puedes apoyarte en mí todo lo que quieras- me dijo sonriendo.

-Gracias, Lenalee…- alcancé a decirle, pues sentí un nudo en la garganta, por esas palabras.

-¿Quieres pasar y comer un poco?- ofreció, yo asentí y caminamos hasta entrar, cerré la puerta tras de mí, mientras ella caminaba, y yo veía su espalda.

_De ahora en adelante, no sé qué pasará, no sé lo que el destino planeando está._

Pero ya he decidido… que permaneceré junto a ti, sin importar lo que pase, porque quiero ayudarte, así como tú lo hiciste conmigo…

_**He decidido, conservar estas lágrimas, para el día en que una extrema felicidad llegue a mí.**_

* * *

Asñdlfsdkjlksd ¡Disulpas de mi parte! :c llegaron los examenes y muchas cosas por hacer (proyectos, ensayos, blablablabla) Pero ya estoy siguiendo de nuevo la historia ¡Yey! Espero que les guste este cap. que es el MÁS largo hasta el momento XD ojalá me dejen su opinión para saber si les gusto o si no les gusto. Que estén de lo mejor y bonito fin de semana :D Kurousagii cambio y fuera.


End file.
